


Wouldn't have it any other way

by Adryssek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: All Time Low show, First Kiss, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adryssek/pseuds/Adryssek
Summary: Two boys get to see their favorite band and it goes from there...





	

"Hi." Luke greets as he throws his bag off his shoulder and sits down next to Michael.  
"Hey." Michael breathes out, raising his head from where it's been resting against the school desk just enough to send his best friend a small smile before letting it fall back against the hard surface with a loud bang.  
"Rough morning?" Luke giggles softly, bringing his hand up and running his fingers through Michael's blonde hair in a soothing manner.  
"Rough century." Michael whines but leans into Luke's gentle touch.  
"What if I had amazing news that could make that century the best one ever?" Luke asks, excitement in his voice making his best friend curious."  
"Hm?" Michael just lets out a questioning noise but actually looks up at the blue eyed boy.  
"Well. You know All Time Low are in town this saturday.."  
"Yeah and I also know that we're 15 which isn't enough for them to let us in for the show." Michael grumbles, obviously annoyed by the inconvenience.  
Luke decides to get straight to the point. Morning Michael isn't Michael to mess with, he might end up pushed off a chair and with Michael apologizing for the rest of the day and he'd much rather avoid that possibility. "Ben came home from uni yesterday, Mikey. He has two extra tickets and is willing to take us with him."  
"wHAT?!" Michael screaches and instantly straightens up.   
"We're gonna see and hear real Alex Gaskarth, Mikey." Luke smiles wide, watching his best friend's eyes light up in pure awe.  
"OhmygodohmygodLukefuckyesiloveyouohmygodthankyou." Michael beggins mumbling, wrapping himself around Luke, hugging him close. Luke hugs him back just as tight, letting the moment sink in.  
After few minutes Michael pulls back. "I can't believe one of my lifegoals is gonna come true in two days." Mikey whispers and his eyes start to water.  
"Aw baby." Luke smiles fondly. "Save the tears for the actual show okay?" He whipes away the single drop that's escaped the older boy's eye before pulling him in for another hug. "It's gonna be the best night of our lifes." He whispers into the boy's fluffy hair before threading his fingers through it once again.

The two schooldays flow by quicker than either of the boys thought and now it's saturday and they are in Luke's room. Michael is sprawled out on the younger boy's bed, while the said boy is standing in front of his closet, desperately trying to figure out what to wear.  
"S'not such a big deal, Luke. It's not like the crowd is gonna give a fuck about what you wear, they are all gonna be drooling over how hot the band is, anyway." Michael complaines.  
"Says someone who actually owns atl merch, so they don't have to care all that much?" Luke shoots back, picking up a pair of ripped jeans.   
"Oh c'mon it's actually a gift from you so you have no right to call me out on that." Michael laughs, but gets up. "Here wear this..." He says, pulling a plain black shirt out of the closet. "And this..." He takes his blue-black flannel off of his shoulders and hands it to the younger boy.   
Luke puts the clothes on, blushing a bit when he pulls on the flannel and realizes it's a bit big on him and that it smells like Michael.   
"It's big on me..." He says absentmindly when he checks himself in a mirror.  
"It looks good, Lukey." Michael assures him. Hugging the smaller boy from behind and nuzzling his face in the crook of Luke's neck.  
"You're more cuddly than usual." Luke giggles but doesn't pull away a bit, only leans back into the warm embrace.  
"M'happy..." Michael breathes out against his neck. "And grateful and nervous and excited...." He continues, pulling away.   
Luke turns around, slight blush covering his cheeks as he smiles up at his best friend. "Okay let's go get Ben. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Luckily Ben is already starting a car so the two blondes just slip in the backseat quietly not wanting Ben to get annoyed by them. Michael feels his whole body shaking so he reaches out for Luke's hand to ground himself at least a little bit and the younger complies immediately, lacing their fingers together. Their minds are racing in nervosity and excitement as they arrive to the venue right at the time of opening. There's already a long line and the boys are getting a tiny little bit scared. Ben decides to step in this time, giving them few tips he learned from his concert experience. The time passes quickly and with Ben's ID they let them in. Here the older brother takes Luke and his friend under his huge arms leading them through the crowd as close to the stage as possible, people getting out of his way rather easily.   
"Okay boys. I'm gonna get beer and meet some of my friends. It's not like I need to be in the front like you. We'll meet outside the venue after the show." He instructs them and gives them one last smile before leaving the two excited teens alone.   
"Fuck, Luke, an hour left until living, breathing Alex Gaskarth will be few meters away from us." Michael laughs.  
"I don't think I'm ready." The smaller blonde whines.  
"Me neither... Can you see well?" The taller boy asks. He knows Luke is quite small and wants to make sure they both enjoy the show as much as possible.  
"N-not really... but it's gonna be fine, the crowd will move." The younger adds quickly not wanting to be annoying.  
"Or.. we could..." Michael mumbles before grabbing Luke's hand, holding it tight as he pushes forward through the already pretty filled space. People are giving them ugly looks but Michael couldn't care less. He's willing to do anything to make their dream come true in the best way.  
In the end they are in a third fucking row, right between Jack´s and Alex´s mic, because as much as Luke loves Zack with his pink bass and Michael is a sucker for Rian's biceps, nothing can beat Michael's unholy crush on Jack and their love and admiration for Alex's voice (and hair).  
They are talking and joking and get a bit thirsty and their legs and backs start hurting, but they ignore all of it, knowing the excitement of the show will take all of this off of their minds. 

And then it's time for the show to start. People start screaming louder and the two boys join them. The lights go off and they share one last look, which holds all the emotion of the moment, before turning their eyes to the stage. Rian starts with the drums and Zack adds the bass line first before Jack comes out, and Michael could swear he almost passes out. The realization suddenly hits him. This is the man he is admiring, loving, living for last few years of his life. This band got him here, this band made him fall in love with music and playing guitar and found him a best friend, who's right here with him. He smiles even wider, quickly looking over at Luke, making sure he's just as happy as he is right now. And then Alex runs up on stage with the first verse of Lost in Stereo and Michael's brain goes off. They both sing along, dance and jump and scream and laugh. Michael's eyes catch Jack's for a seecond as they both sing along to Break Your Little Heart and his knees almost give out, he holds onto Luke's shoulder for support and the younger quickly wraps an arm around Michael's waist hoisting him up and smiling knowingly.   
The show goes by in a blur, Luke feels like he'd die for Alex and his amazing hair and Michael just simply follows Jack's every move along the stage, unable to tear his eyes away.   
Then Jack leaves the stage and Michael realizes it's only Alex and his acoustic guitar now, and he knows what's about to come. His hand findes Luke's right away and they both glue their eyes to Alex's dimly lit figure.   
"Is it okay if we slow down a bit for now?" The singer asks and the audience screams back in agreement. Alex starts to strum first notes of Remembering Sunday and Michael knows he's going to cry soon. He tries to keep it together as Alex's soft beautiful voice fills the room. The blonde only mouths along to the song, not daring to disturb the beautiful sound, and Luke's doing just the same. Luke squeezes his hand harder for a moment, trying to comfort the older boy, knowing how emotional he can get. And it helps. For now Michael forces the tears back in and just drinks in the wonderful moment. When the song is over, Luke, knowing which song is coming up next, leans in closer and says right in the boys ear. "You don't have to be alone anymore, okay Mikey?" And the tears in Michael's eyes are threatening to spill again and as Alex starts the first verse of Therapy, he gives up. This song is too much, holds too many memories and feelings and just means oh so fucking much and he can't. The tears are running down his cheeks and his grip on Luke's hand tightens to a painful manner. A heavy sob bursts through his chest during the refrain and his head starts to spin. His chest starts hurting and he can't get a proper inhale anymore. He feels himself quickly loosing himself, and right in that moment Luke tugs on his hand roughly, making Michael face him. He noticed Michael's struggle right away but hoped it would pass. He quickly brings his other hand to Michael's cheek, making the older look him in the eyes.   
"Look at me. I'm here, Mikey. I'm staying I promise." He shouts over the crowd frantically, needing the boy to understand. But Michael just starts shaking his head in dismissal and turns his eyes down to the ground. Something in Luke's head snaps. Without further thinking he moves forward and presses his lips to Michael's. It isn't supposed to mean anything but a promise of companionship. An assurance of the fact that he is here now and he has no plans on leaving. That they have each other now and the world would't be better of without his best friend. He just needs Michael to feel, to understand.   
And it works. As he goes to pull away, the taller boy only moves his head to the side and hugs Luke tightly, nuzzling his face in the younger's neck. Luke immediately hugs him back, squeezing him tight. They have been here already, they both know what to do. "Just copy my breathing." Luke says clearly into Michael's ear and takes a deep breath, making sure the movements of his chest are noticable and that Michael's are keeping up with his after a while. They stay like this for some time, Luke making sure the older is in a safe place now, and Michael trying to make sense of his messy thoughts. As Michael pulls away he takes a moment to look into Luke's blue eyes and he presses their lips together one more time in a quick peck as a thank you, before turning back to the stage to realize the band's already playing another song and to find Jack fucking Barakat looking fondly at the two of them. They both blush before getting into the show again. Only few songs are left and even the encore goes by so fast they don't even realize and the show is over. The band throws out drumsticks and guitar picks and Jack specifically hands two picks to Michael which makes the blond boy blush deep crimson and smile wider than ever before in his life. He hides them in his back pocket, having a little plan with them and holds out a hand for Luke to take, before helping the small boy push through the crowd and towards the merch store where Luke finally buys the shirt he wanted for so long and then they are both heading outside. The cool air hits them and Ben is waving them over to get them in the car.   
The ride home is silent. Ben tries to ask few questions but both of the boys just answer in short sentences, too tired and overwhelmed to work properly. When they get back to Luke's, Michael decides to just stay the night, so he sends a quick text to his mum and they both get showered before getting in Luke's bed in only boxers and the younger's shirts. Everything smells like comfort and home and just like Luke and Michael couldn't be happier.   
"Thank you." He whispers into the darkness as they finally settle down, cuddled up under a blanket.  
"Always here, Mikey." Luke answers, simply but truthfully.  
The older boy stays silent, taking the statement in and cuddling in closer to his friend. But he can't stay quiet for too long. "Fuck that was amazing. Did you see how Jack looked at us ohmygod this couldn't have been better. Thank you so much for taking me with you." Michael starts rambling but gets interrupted by a big yawn.  
"Yeah of course, he fucking gave his pick to you specifically, Mikey. He obviously liked you." The younger giggles. "You gotta show it to me. Jack's guitar pick, fuck, I'd build a shrine for such a thing."  
"Will do. But tomorrow, I'm too tired to get up now"   
"Yeah, of course." Luke smiles and kisses Michaeľs temple. "Good night, Mikey."  
"Night." The older whispers before leaving a small kiss on Luke's soft skin and nuzzling in closer as he feels himself falling asleep.

On monday Luke comes to class and slides in his seat, next to his best friend.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Michael says excitedly, instead of greeting.  
Luke unsurely complies. And then he feels familiar feeling of plastick on his fingers. He opens his eyes to find Jack's guitar pick, hanging on a silver chain and he looks up at Michael in amazement. The older pulls the identic necklace from under his shirt and smiles wide.   
"Jack gave me two. He probably saw us... eh... you.. eh... helping me." He mumbles, playing with his fingers, suddenly unsure of what Luke'd think of this all.  
"Fuck, Mikey, that's so sweet." Luke answers, putting the necklace around his neck right away.  
"It's also a form of thank you for the night... and your help and... the kiss." Michael breathes out, his cheeks turning pink.  
"Always here, Mikey." Luke says once again with anreassuring smile as the bell rings and they turn their attention to the front of the classroom, their thoughts still wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so this is my first published story and I just hope you liked it? Have a nice day


End file.
